


Time Passed

by the15thpaladin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not good at romance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the15thpaladin/pseuds/the15thpaladin
Summary: A short thing. I didn't sleep because I thought of this idea. I wanted fluff, but I think I failed horribly. I hope you enjoy it though - I enjoyed playing around with this idea.





	

I was sitting in my favorite bistro on my day off. It was empty, save me combing through some reading I wanted to finish. I had a slightly sweetened cup of coffee and a fresh blueberry muffin; I had a sandwich tucked away in a box next to me. A bell gently chimed as the door swung open and a young man strode into the shop. An elderly woman behind the counter turned to face the youth.

“Ahh. Welcome.” She flashed a wide smile.

“Hello, Susan.” He walked up to the counter.

“It’s been sometime, hasn’t it, Lucas?”

Lucas, huh?

“Something along the lines of five years.”

I wanted to read my book, but I couldn’t help but eavesdrop in. It’s not proper at all, but it was the first time I’ve seen Susan this engrossed in someone. I tried to passively read so as to not draw suspicion.

“The least you could have done is write…” She swatted him on the shoulder.

Larry chuckled. “I’m sorry. I’ve been occupied.”

“Everyone’s busy!”

“A-ahh…” He sheepishly laughed. “You g-got me there.”

Man, he’s awkward.

“So…tell me. How are you?”

“Fine… The restaurant’s running smoothly – plenty of customers with good recommendations flying around.”

“I would hope so. Spent three decades perfecting half of those recipes with you.”

Three decades? The man doesn’t look a day over thirty!

“Those we worked on are selling better than hot cakes on a cold day. The beef and sweet yam soup is particularly popular.”

“Good, good!” She beamed.

Lucas relaxed. He went on and on about how his shop was doing. Eventually it led to his eating habits, then his current tastes, then his hobbies. His smile grew broader and broader with each passing word. Susan stood there taking in every single detail, and relishing in his company. Eventually, it was Susan’s turn.

“You see, I think that…”

Wait…

“Yeah! If that’s…”

Who talks like this…?

“Of course!”

It’s as if…

“Then that means…”

“Yes!”

 The two bantered back and forth for what seemed like hours. By the time I looked down at my watch, hours actually had passed. Lucas and Susan hadn’t tired of the conversation. In fact, they were more excited than when the conversation started. I kept listening, fascinated at the interaction between the two of them. Eventually, the two slowed down and stopped to take a break; Susan offered Lucas a slice of cake and a cup of tea – my stomach gnawed at me at the smell of the fresh confections. It was silent for some time…

“Hey, Susan.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

I stiffened at the sudden proclamation, and turned towards the two.

“I love you too. I miss you.” Her face beamed brighter than before.

The two exchanged a kiss, and held hands in silence for a minute.

“I wish I could stay with you, but it would be strange if…”

“No, I understand. I wished that things were different too. It would be strange for such a young man to remain married to an old granny like me.”

“I would… but…”

Tears welled in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Lucas. I understand. Would you like to use the back room for a second?”

Susan tried to hold her tears back.

“Yes. If you would allow me.”

“Anytime.”

He opened the door to the back, and quietly shut it.

“Oh! I’m sorry, you were still here!” Susan turned to me.

“Y-yes. Apologies, but the two of you were having so much fun. I couldn’t help but watch.”

“O-oh. Uhh… I apologize... How embarassing. It must be rather strange.”

“A-a little.”

Something caught her eye. “Not so much as you think though right?” She gestured to the book in my hand.

Immortal Pains - The name of the book. It’s a short fiction about someone who…can’t die or age… Written by… Lucas Klive…

Crying echoed from the back room accompanied by pained heaving.

 


End file.
